Love Knows No Bounds: A Calem and Franklin Story
by StopJustStop
Summary: Franklin: A former gang banger-turned-multimillionaire who lives in Los Santos. Calem: The new Pokemon Master of the Kalos region who's on vacation in Los Santos. What will happen when the two successful men meet with circumstances that are none other than mere coincidence?


**Love Knows No Bounds**

Franklin was happy. As he sat on a sofa in his mansion in the morning, draped in a robe made of the finest material, drinking a nice hot cup of the most exotic coffee, poured in a mug that cost more than a used car, he could only think of how much he had to struggle to get to that point, and how glad he was that he overcame it. He was finally content with life, finally away from all of the problems, far removed from anything that could cause harm to him. As he finished his coffee, he got dressed and went outside to take a stroll. After a few minutes, Franklin realized that he only had coffee, and didn't have any breakfast. He was very hungry, so he walked into the closest food-serving establishment he could find.

Calem felt victorious. He'd just beaten the champion of the Pokémon League. He was the Pokémon Master. And he knew that he could only show his undying gratitude for the Pokémon that made it possible. Calem loved his Pokémon with all his heart. He would do anything for them. He carried them wherever he went and it was amazing. However, after all of that battling, he was feeling understandably tired. So he decided to take a vacation. A vacation to Los Santos. He'd just arrived there yesterday, and saw some amazing sights on the drive there. On the first day, he drove around the city, just taking in the immense urban scenery that he'd always been a fan of.

The next day, Calem woke up at a nice hotel he'd booked a room at. He went out to have breakfast at a nearby diner, since he was always wary of hotel breakfasts. He ordered a large stack of pancakes with a tall glass of whole milk. As he'd received the meal and started to eat it, he occasionally glanced at people entering the door. Then he saw Franklin enter.

They both locked eyes and blushed, mouths wide open, eyes likewise, fixated on each other for what seemed like a whole minute.

Franklin tried to ignore his feelings and ordered his meal. But as he was done ordering, he couldn't help but look at Calem. "Holy shit! That man looks so... hot! And I think he likes me back..." Franklin thought, wondering if he should go talk to him.

Calem looked at Franklin and thought for a bit as well. "Oh my god, is that guy sexy or what? I think he likes me too. Shit, what should I do? Should I say hi?"

Their tables were in close proximity to each other. As the waitress served Franklin's meal, Franklin thanked her, and went back to looking at Calem. Both of them were wondering who should start the conversation. But then, they both said in unison:

"Umm... h- h- Hi."

That confirmed both of their suspicions.

"So... how are you today?" Said Franklin to Calem. "Never saw you around these parts."

Calem explained to him. "Actually, I'm a tourist. My name is Calem. I'm on vacation here."

Franklin continued the conversation. "Oh, really? So why did you take a vacation?"

"Did you ever hear of Pokémon training?"

Franklin was shocked. He was talking to a Pokémon trainer. He loved watching live Pokémon battles. He has them backed up on DVR. And this guy looked like he knew his shit.

"Yeah! I heard of Pokémon! I love watching the battles on TV!"

"Well I'm the newest Pokémon Master."

Franklin was in awe. He just couldn't believe it. "No way. Show me your gym badges."

Calem was more than eager to whip out his eight gym badges. "There's also video footage of the Champion battle on Youtube." Calem took out his smartphone, launched Youtube, and showed the video to Franklin.

"No... way..." Franklin said. It was the only thing that came to his mind. He was sitting in the same building as the Pokémon Master himself. He closed his eyes, wondering if it was a dream. But it was real. It was very real.

"So what do you do?" asked Calem to Franklin.

"I'd rather not say. But it's legal, and I make a shitload of money while doing it."

"Oh, that's enough explanation for me." said Calem.

They both ate their meals and tipped the waitress well. They then went outside.

They both expected each other to go their separate ways, but they couldn't get away from each other. So instead, they stood, looking at each other, waiting for the other to say something. And finally, that moment came.

"I love you!" exclaimed Franklin, throwing his arms up.

"I love you too!" shouted Calem in excitement, also throwing his arms up, running towards Franklin's sweet embrace. They started to kiss passionately right on the street, to the surprise of many nearby pedestrians.

"God dammit! If those fucking liberals didn't take over my country this wouldn't be happening!" shouted one pedestrian in anger as he laid his eyes on the scene. They both heard him, but they didn't mind, they were locked in their thirst for one another, and neither of them could get away, for they did not want to. Anyone who objected could only walk away.

Franklin was on top of Calem, kissing him passionately as he was massaging Franklin's right ass cheek, and as Franklin started to grope the bulge in Calem's pants, rubbing it in lust. They exchanged saliva with one another, using their tongues to explore the other's mouths. But soon, they realized that this type of public display of affection wasn't optimal.

"Calem, this seems to be a bit too public for my tastes. How about you go to my place and we can be a bit more... private." said Franklin as he stroked Calem's chest. "But not right now. We can do it tonight. I have work to do."

Calem agreed. "Okay, we can do some more things tonight. Here's my phone number." Calem gave Franklin his phone number, and they both went their separate ways.

As Calem got back to his hotel room, he couldn't wait to come over to Franklin's house. He could only imagine what they were going to do together, and imagining made him only hornier. He tried to get his mind off of it by playing some video games on the laptop he brought along on the trip.

He lost many hours to video games and internet. The time seemed to fly by, as it always seems to do with the computer.

When he was done, it was 8:00pm. It was night out in Los Santos, and boy did the skyline look beautiful. Calem could hear his smartphone vibrate. He answered the call without hesitation. It was Franklin.

_"Hey Calem. I think it's time that you come over to my house. I'll prepare you dinner. Come as soon as possible!"_

Calem exited his hotel room almost immediately. He got in his car while Franklin was giving him directions to his mansion over the phone. After about 20 minutes, he made it to Franklin's mansion.

Calem rang the doorbell. Franklin answered. "Come in, Calem. I've been preparing dinner."

Calem went in, took off his boots, and looked at what Franklin made for them. Two large steaks, grilled to absolute perfection, with a nice side of salad.

"My god... Franklin, this looks amazing!"

"Well, eat!" said Franklin. Calem wasted no time in getting to eat the meal. Franklin sat along to eat with him.

"This tastes delicious, Franklin!"

"Yeah." Franklin said. "I get that a lot." They had soon finished their meals.

"Now." Franklin said in a seductive tone. "Let's get down to business." Franklin and Calem went down on the floor, kissing even more passionately than they were outside of the diner. It was beautiful for both involved. Calem then started to take his pants off, taking the underwear along with them. Now he was bottomless, showing his glorious crotch to his new-found lover. Franklin noticed this, and he started to take all of his clothing off. Calem then took his fully erect penis and started to tease Franklin, by making circular motions with it around Franklin's ass, just barely grazing the skin around the area. It was reminiscent, to Franklin at least, of a long snake-like turd swirling around the toilet bowl before it eventually gets flushed. Franklin then blurted out:

"Please Calem. Please put your turd dick into my toilet bowl anus."

Calem was confused at Franklin's weird use of semi-euphemisms, but he complied and put his dick right into his ass!

"Wait Calem, you don't have lube!" shouted Franklin in slight pain.

"Oh sorry! I was in too much pleasure!"

"Don't worry. I was too. I have some lube in my room." said Franklin. "I'll go get it."

After about a minute of Franklin looking around his room, Calem could overhear him saying "Oh god! I'm out of lube!"

Franklin ran downstairs.

"Sorry Calem. I'm out of lube."

"Well what should we use as a substitute then?"

"Wait, I got an idea." said Franklin. "Stay here."

Franklin went into the kitchen and came out with a bottle. "Vinegar!"

Calem poured some vinegar on his hand and put it on his dick. He then tried Franklin's ass again.

"Ohhh yeah, that's the stuff Calem. That makes me tingle in all the right places."

"I try." said Calem, as he inserted his penis in even deeper, which made Franklin get lost in anal stimulation pleasure, as if that was the only thing he learned while growing up. Both of their horny meters were well into the quadruple digits, and they were steadily rising higher. Calem then took his penis out of Franklin's ass. "I have another idea." Calem turned Franklin over. "Now put your knees up." Franklin complied, and Calem then got on top of Franklin, straddling him. His dick touched Franklin's dick, and their dicks were both standing against each other, each one propping the other up. He then started to give Franklin a handjob. With his other hand, he got out a Pokéball. "Pyroar, I choose you!" Calem said as he dropped the Pokéball, the Pokémon coming right out.

"Pyroar, play with our asses!" Calem said, and Pyroar went right to it. He inserted his paw into Franklin's ass, and started to toss Calem's salad. This put them in utter ecstasy. It made them groan. But suddenly, Franklin spoke up.

"Oh god, Calem! I have to piss!"

"Really? Right now!? Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. I need to piss right now."

Calem stopped his handjob and put his face close to Franklin's, and said in a stern tone, "Piss on me."

"What!?"

"I said piss on me! I don't want another intermission!"

Franklin was freaked out at first, but the idea eventually warmed up to him. Suddenly, he started to piss on Calem's eager body, while Pyroar was giving their asses great pleasure.

"Oh god! Franklin! Yes! Piss all over me!" said Calem. Some of Franklin's urine got in Calem's mouth, but he didn't mind one bit. In fact, he swallowed the urine and licked his lips. After about 45 seconds of intense pissing, Franklin was finished.

"That was great." said Calem, panting heavily. "I'll never wash this shirt again." Calem then resumed his handjob, this time rubbing his erection up and down against Frank's and licking the head of his penis slightly. While they were doing this, Pyroar started to have an idea of his own. He stopped giving Calem a rimjob and, instead, just started fucking him in the ass with his Pokémon dick, while his paw was still in Franklin's ass. Calem was surprised.

"Pyroar!" exclaimed Calem, looking to the back of him. "You're fucking my ass!" Calem wasn't lubricated, but it was too late for that. He just had to wait for the pain to turn into pleasure. And soon enough, it did. As it fucked Calem and pawed Franklin, Calem still worked his hardest on Franklin's dick. After a while of this, Franklin wanted to change positions, and Calem agreed. He got off of Franklin so he could put his legs down. He then put the vinegar on Franklin's dick to lubricate it for his ass. Then he inserted Franklin's dick into his ever-so-horny asshole. Franklin sat up during this and started to suck Calem off. The feeling, to Calem, was unprecedented. He let out a loud moan that surprised both him and Franklin. They knew for a fact that it was true love.

But suddenly, Franklin could feel an all-too-familiar feeling in his throat. He thought in his mind "Oh god, should I have eaten dinner before this? Shit, what do I do? I don't want to kill the mood!"

"Calem? I feel like throwing up."

"Do it on me! Nothing's gonna kill the mood right now! I forbid it! I want as much of you on me as possible!"

Franklin agreed, and he could feel the urge to vomit even more. Only a few seconds was enough time for Franklin to vomit on Calem. It mostly got on Calem's crotch, but some of it got on his shirt as well.

"Your vomit feels great on my body!" said Calem in ecstasy. "I love it!"

They knew that this night of ecstasy had to end eventually. And it was going to soon. Franklin shouted at Calem. "Calem! I'm going to cum!"

"Don't cum inside me!" said Calem as he got off of Franklin's and Pyroar's dick, sat down, and opened his arms as if he wanted to hug Franklin. "Cum on me! I want your cum all over my body!"

Then, Franklin came. It went everywhere on Calem. He loved every moment. Franklin had to have squirted his man milk at least four times. Calem rubbed Franklin's essence into his clothes and skin, making sure that he'd not waste a bit.

Then Franklin put his mouth back on Calem's dick in order to finish him off. Calem came, and Franklin swallowed every last bit.

Then Pyroar put his dick in Calem's mouth and unleashed his Poké-seed down his throat.

Calem put Pyroar back in his Poké-ball and got off of Franklin. Both of them were at a loss for words. They were just too amazed at the sexual experience they both had.

"...I love you, Calem." said Franklin.

"I love you too, Franklin." said Calem.

"Hey, want to stay the night at my place?"

"I'd love that so much." said Calem.

Calem then put his clothes back on and spent some time with Franklin, who was still naked. They watched TV and played video games, and it was very fun, especially since they were doing it with their lovers, their lovers who both knew that their hearts had yearned for them for a very long time.

"Hey Calem." said Franklin. "Wanna sit on my lap? I'm still erect."

Calem sat on his lap without hesitation. He sat down behind his erection, as if Franklin's crotch were a bike saddle. He looked at Franklin's dick, still lusting after it.

"Want me to jerk you off?" asked Calem to Franklin.

"You bet." said Franklin, and Calem worked on Franklin's dick some more, jerking it off and watching TV at the same time. Then Franklin spurted even more of his forbidden honey on Calem. The squirts were very high for penile ejaculation, at least 4 feet high on average. Calem rubbed the semen into himself once again.

"Shit... Calem, I have to piss again."

"Well you already did it once, then you vomited and jizzed on me, so what's stopping you?"

"You're right." Then Franklin pissed a glorious stream again, soaking Calem in it. Calem moaned once again as the stream coated him in Franklin's urine.

Then Franklin's dick went limp, and it was definitely not going to come back up for quite a while.

Calem got off of Franklin, breathing heavily, and watched some more TV.

At 11:00, Franklin went upstairs to go to sleep. Calem soon followed, going to sleep on the soft, comfortable couch.

After a while, it was morning. Calem and Franklin woke up. Franklin prepared breakfast for both himself and Calem. Franklin made Belgian Waffles with coffee.

"Hey, Calem. You want me to put something special into your coffee?"

Calem knew exactly what he meant. "Yes."

Franklin then started to jerk off into Calem's coffee. When he came, he stirred it thoroughly into the coffee. "Here you go!"

"Wow, this is delicious! And the waffles are amazing too!"

"Thanks." said Franklin.

Calem then walked towards the front door, ready to exit, until Franklin called out for him.

"Wait." said Franklin. "Do you have enough time for another round? I'll make it quick if you like."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Then Franklin undid his robe as Calem stripped himself below the waist and sat down on the tile floor, awaiting Franklin's anal embrace.

Franklin then got on top of Calem and rode him. "So why don't you take your shirt off?" asked Franklin.

"I'm not comfortable doing that." replied Calem, thinking of his skinny abdomen with the outline of his ribs showing through his skin.

"Okay. I respect that." said Franklin as he rode Calem as if he were a horse on a trampoline. He didn't even bother with lube this time. He just waited for the pain to become pleasure.

Then suddenly, Franklin felt something from inside him.

"Oh shit! Okay, Calem liked everything else. Maybe he won't mind. I'll just not tell him."

Calem had his eyes closed in pleasure as he was splayed out on the floor being jackhammered by Franklin. But then suddenly, he could feel something out-of-the-ordinary on his dick.

Calem looked up.

"OH MY GOD! FRANKLIN! YOU'RE POOPING!"

"I'M SORRY!" Yelled Franklin, almost in tears, as he evacuated his bowels onto Calem's crotch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." wailed Calem in defeat as the last drop of feces got on him.

Franklin and Calem were both shocked at what had just happened. Then, to make matters worse, Franklin moved slightly, causing him to faceplant into the pile of shit he had made. He tasted it. This resulted in him vomiting in the same spot.

"OH GOD!" yelled Franklin while vomiting.

"No Franklin, no!" yelled Calem.

They both looked at the fecal matter and vomit that was on their bodies.

"...Do you want to take a bath with me, Calem?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

They had then went upstairs into Franklin's bathroom. "Alright, I'll turn on the water. Now sit over there as I wipe my own shit off my asscheeks and face.

"Okay."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, punctuated by a few grunts and groans of self-disgust, both of them were ready. Calem gently lowered himself into the tub. He still had his shirt on, as he was still too self-conscious despite the incident. Franklin soon followed Calem into the tub.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." apologized Franklin profusely.

"It's okay." re-assured Calem. "We all make mistakes."

"I thought that, since you enjoyed the piss and barf, that you wouldn't mind my shit. I should have asked if it was okay."

"I only agreed to those things because I didn't want the mood to be killed with an intermission. But yeah, I did like them. I just don't like shit."

"I understand." said Franklin. "Do you want me to scrub you?"

Calem agreed, and Franklin took the bar of soap in his hand and gently rubbed Calem's crotch with it. Franklin polished Calem's balls and shaft like they were priceless artifacts from eons ago. Then he got an idea.

Franklin took a deep breath and stuck his face under the water in order to suck off Calem. This caused Calem to be surprised. Franklin was amazing at blowjobs, as Calem found out last night, but this one was even better. Franklin used his tongue to stimulate the shaft and head, and then used his intense suction to make a pleasure sundae! Bon appetit! Franklin did have to come back up for air a few times, but that barely affected Calem's rate of pleasure.

Suddenly, Calem just couldn't hold his climax any more. He pumped his fist in the air and shouted "YEAH!" as his glorious pleasure cream nearly filled Franklin's mouth.

Franklin made sure to swallow it all.

"I forgive you." said Calem. "That was amazing."

"Thank you." replied Franklin with a tear in his eye. "I promise I will never shit on you again."

They went downstairs, and Calem got dressed. They both thought that it was best to just leave that incident behind them.

"Well, I have to go. Thanks for the night." said Calem to Franklin, headed for the front door.

"You're welcome." replied Franklin. "Maybe we could do this again a few times before you leave the city?"

"Yes." said Calem. "I'd love that a lot."

And they had mind-blowing sex every night, discovering many weird kinks in the process, including, but not limited to: Urethral sounding, fisting, double fisting, fisting himself while being double fisted (aka triple fisting), orgies using all six of his Pokémon, blowjobs with food in the mouth, sex while stoned, double fisting himself while being double fisted (aka quadruple fisting) and self-mutilation with blood play. This continued for two whole weeks. When those two weeks were up, Calem left, for the last time. He was headed home. As he did that, he waved Franklin goodbye.

"I promise I'll be back again."

"I hope so." said Franklin. "Good luck with your Pokémon! I hope you do end up catching them all!"

Calem enjoyed the well wishes. "Good luck to you too. Bye!"

As Calem took the long drive to his home, he knew that his relations with Franklin were something he'd never forget.

**THE END**


End file.
